


-Hitoshi's Obsession-

by Plasma_Nova



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A Lot of Death, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Baker Midoriya Inko, Biological son Shinsou Hitoshi, Chimera Nedzu, Dadzawa, Death, Depressed Kaminari Denki, Florist Midoriya Hisashi, Genderfluid Character, Good Parent Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Hizashi tries man, I'm too lazy to list all the characters so, Kaminari Denki Needs a Hug, Kaminari is a precious boy, Knives, Magic Exists, Major Original Character(s), Matchmaker Shinsou Hitoshi, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, OOC Shinsou Hitoshi, OOC everyone, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Observant Midoriya Izuku, Obsessed Aizawa Shouta, Obsessed Shinsou Hitoshi, Paranoid Kaminari Denki, Paranoid Midoriya Izuku, Possessive Shinsou Hitoshi, Radio Host Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Rivals, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Smart Kaminari Denki, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Stalker, Suicide Attempt, Support Department Midoriya Izuku, Teacher Aizawa Shouta, Trans Character, Worried Iida Tenya, Yandere, Yandere Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Yandere Shinsou Hitoshi, and Bear, bat, but not quirks, but with like mice and stuff, idk man, mouse - Freeform, torture?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasma_Nova/pseuds/Plasma_Nova
Summary: A boy who’s hollow, a vampiric magic user, who is looking for love, but ends up having to fight for the people he loves.This is being rewritten and added to.





	1. Chapter 0.1 Hitoshi's Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I don’t care. Thank you for reading and have a good day/night! ^^
> 
> This is an updated version.

_ I can’t feel anything. My knees don’t hurt when I bruise them and I can not outright say I love anything. Not even my dads. The only thing I know is the hollowness in my chest. Whenever I focus on it, there’s something… missing. _

_ Lately, knowing I can’t feel emotions or the pain when you skin your knee like others has been heavy on my mind. So I broke my finger, it was numb. There were no tears or cries, I just sat there.  _

_ I showed Pa and Dad, and they took me to a hospital immediately. The doctor and my dads went out to discuss something. I couldn’t hear it, so when they came back, the doctor explained in the simplest terms that I had the CIPA disease. I couldn't sweat or feel pain like normal children. I was still empty. Nothing was there, and I don’t know how much longer I can bear this fact.  _

_ After we got home Dad took me to my room, leaving Pa in the living room worried, and closed the door. He sat me down on my bed and explained that this was normal in our family. He knew. _

_ He was the same way. _

“Dad? Is there something wrong with me? Is that why Pa’s upset?” 

_ He smiled down at me and shook his head.  _

“There is nothing wrong with you, my little warrior. This is a normal occurance for my side of the family. We can’t feel anything and the only cure is our soulmate.” 

_ I gave him a blank stare. _

“Dad what is a soulmate?”

“Well, a soulmate is someone who loved and believed in you before you ever met. They’re someone who makes you more lively. They’re the person who inspires you the most. They’re the one who’ll warm you up with the slightest touch. They’re the person who’ll care for you when you’re all alone and left for dead.”

“Dad, is Pa your soulmate? Does he love you?”

_ Dad looked away and nodded.  _

“Hizashi was and still is the man who I’d break the world for if he just asked. I’d do anything to keep him by my side, including murder.” 

_ He looked back at me, with a cheery expression.  _

“He’s my soulmate. He lit up my world, and someday you’ll find your soulmate.”  _ He looked me in the eye and a dark aura surrounded him.  _ “And when you do, my little warrior,  _ don’t let them go _ .” 

_ I nodded and he left my room.  _

But when will I find them? When will I find my soulmate? 

_ I heard them yelling in the living room. They were arguing about why I was like this. Pa told Dad it was because he rubbed off on me when I was a baby. Dad tried to explain that all I needed was to find my special someone. Eventually Dad relented to Pa, but I knew he was right. I’m broken, and all I have to do is wait for my soulmate to fix me.  _

_ After that, Pa spoiled me. He did everything he could to make me smile. He gave gifts and played games. It never worked. _

_ I never reacted. Not until I started to watch other children. I watched when someone gave a kid a gift. The boy laughed, smiled, and happily accepted the box. _

_ So when Pa gave me another gift, I copied the kid. Pa was happy and gave Dad a smug look. Dad rolled his eyes and gave us a hug.  _

_ But I’m still broken.  _

_ I still feel nothing.  _

_ But I can pretend.  _

_ I cried when others were injured. Laughed along with the other kids. I smiled at others, and when my magic came in, I healed others.  _

_ And yet, even though it was helping others, it felt wasted on them. I wanted to reserve it all for my soulmate and them alone. Since they’re the only one able to make me feel, they should be the only person to be treated like this. They’re the only person worthy of my magic.  _

_ Sadly in the world I live in, with monsters and mages roaming the earth, you can’t  _ not _ show your magic or mutation. My dad is a mage who teaches teens to use their magic so they can fight on the frontlines. He’s on the frontlines himself some days. My papa uses his magic for his radio show, and his voice is relaxing to listen to, according to others and Dad. He sometimes goes on little tangents about his ‘ _ sweet little six year old warrior _ ’, Dad finds it hilarious, but I don’t know, I think the proper response to having your pa call you out on live radio is embarrassment, yet I still feel nothing. _

_. _

_ It’s been three years and I’m still broken. I’m nine, starting elementary school in two years and all I want to do is find my soulmate. _

_ I will wait though. I’ve waited for nine years, and I’ll wait for a thousand more if that’s what it takes. _

_. _

_ I’m now in my second year of elementary school and I finally found him. My soulmate. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 850


	2. Chapter 0.2 Meeting Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitoshi finds love and wants to keep it all for himself

Izuku was having a terrible day. Katsuki was sick and so he couldn’t be here to help him with the bullies. 

“What are you going to do you weak excuse for a witch?!” Izuku’s number one tormentor asked. “Hit us with the colour red? Kill us with your so called ‘ _ fire card _ ’?” Izuku hung his head, his magic was never really ‘strong’ but that was because he had a bad accident years ago which left him partially blind. So he couldn’t practice with his magic like how his best friend Katsuki could. 

“HEY!? What are you doing to him?” A new voice called out.

“N-nothing, we were j-just trying to help him with his magic.” Tormentor #1 called out. 

“Yeah, you see, he can’t control his magic well, a-and we were gonna give him so-something to practice with.” Number two added one. 

“Uh huh, but he fell and we thought that he should practice on the colour green since he was already on the ground.” The purple haired boy looked at Izuku and tilted his head. 

“Is that true, because I saw them push you to the ground.” Izuku looked at the boy wide-eyed, and silently shook his head. 

The three bullies started to freak out, they were exposed and they then shouted excuses. “Well he’s a freak who’s too goddamn interested in the mage world!” 

“YEAH! And his magic is weak as fuck, he can’t do anything, he can’t even see properly!” 

“I don’t care about that, I care that you’re bullying an innocent person.” 

“He’s not innocent, now are you, you freaky  _ deku? _ ” 

_ I didn’t do that on purpose, I know you know that. _

Izuku’s head was spinning, remembering the day a monster attacked his family always made him dizzy. 

“Still, I think you should all leave.” The ringleader clicked his tongue and turned to leave, the other two following behind him. 

“Don’t come crying to me when he becomes too much!” The purple haired boy shook his head and kneeled down to Izuku’s level. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked in a much calmer tone than when he was screaming at the bullies. 

Izuku looked away, trying to hide the broken nose the bullies most certainly gave him. 

“‘M fine.” The boy sighed and stuck his hand out. 

“My name’s Hitoshi Aizawa-Yamada, what’s your name?” Izuku looked at Hitoshi and tried to smile.

“It’s, well it’s nothing special like your name, but my name is Izuku Midoriya.” Hitoshi processed this for a second before it clicked. 

“Oh my goodness! I know your mom!” 

. . . “What?” 

.

Hitoshi was on a walk, he was about to pass a park, where he glanced over. He got a good look at a green haired boy who was being pushed around and probably being beaten up in general, and usually he didn’t care, but he  _ felt _ something for the boy, for the first time ever. He actually felt  _ something _ , sure that something was rage at seeing the boy get beat up, but it was still something. 

He rushed up to the group when they pushed him to the ground. 

The three ugly looking mofos, tried to make the situation seem like they were helping the green haired beauty. He listened to the false story, and then made a comment directed towards the person who made him feel for the first time, asking him if what they were saying was true because he had been there for a period of time. The small boy had deflated in relief and seemingly appreciated the presence of Hitoshi just being there. 

The other three left and Hitoshi was alone with the boy. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked this quieter as to not scare the boy. 

The boy looked away and mumbled his reply. “‘M fine.” 

He sighed and stuck his hand out. “My name’s Hitoshi Aizawa-Yamada, what’s your name?” To his surprise, the boy looked back at him and smile. 

“It’s, well it’s nothing special like your name, but my name is Izuku Midoriya.” Hitoshi took his time to think about where he had heard that name before. 

He thought for a minute more before it clicked. “Oh my goodness! I know your mom!” 

“What?” Izuku was openly confused. 

“Yeah, I go to the bakery she works at and whenever me and my folks are there, they chat about their children. You wouldn’t believe it, she gushes about you all the time, Izuku this, Izuku that, I think it’s cute.” He watched as Izuku’s face turned from a bright pink to a deep red. 

“Eep!” The greenette wrapped his hands around his head and started to mumble. 

Hitoshi had no clue of what to do, so he sat beside the boy and poked him. “You okay?” 

Izuku nodded. “Mhmm, it’s just, I never got used to how much my momma loved me.” 

Hitoshi tilted his head. “What about your dad?” 

Izuku unwrapped his head and looked at Hitoshi. “Oh, he’s a florist, but sometimes he fights on the front lines. Pa’s really odd.” 

Hitoshi felt a pang of something, which he quickly found out was love. “O-oh okay.” 

They chatted for a bit, before Izuku’s phone rang. He sighed, held his phone out about a foot’s distance and hit call. 

“IZUKU!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!” 

“Pa I’m fine.” 

“Izuku!” Hitoshi laughed at the ridiculousness of Izuku’s dad.  _ Reminds me of my Pa. _ “You’ve been gone long past curfew!” The man on the other end tried to sound upset and stern, but ultimately failed when Izuku brought up the time. 

“Pa, it is 9pm, my curfew isn’t until 10.” The man sputtered and both boys laughed. “I’m heading home, don’t worry Pa.” 

He sighed and quieted down, to the point that you couldn’t hear him unless you put it to your ear, Izuku just turned it to speaker. 

“Izuku, who’s the other person I hear with you? Is it Katsuki?” 

“Hmm, ah no, this it Aizawa-Yamada Hitoshi, you can say hi if you want.” 

“Hello sir.” 

The man on the other end laughed whole-heartedly. 

“Hisashi is fine kiddo, after all, if you ever meet all of us at the same place, I don’t think you’d want to get us confused by calling us all Midoriya.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“Anyway, Izuku, you need to be coming home soon, and Hitoshi, I’m not sure how long your parents let you stay out, but you should probably head home too.” 

“Okay Pa, I’ll talk to you when I get home, love you bye!” Izu hung up before Hisashi could speak again. 

“Your pa seems nice.”

“Yeah, whelp.” Izuku stood up, brushing off his robe/dress. “I should be going.” 

“Sure, but before you go, do you mind if I heal you a bit? Don’t want you walking around with a broken nose.” 

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to bother you. Besides, I could heal it when I get home, green if very useful for that.” 

“Please, let me.” He held his hand up, and Izuku caved. 

“Okay.” Hitoshi gently placed his hand on the other’s nose and his hand lit a dark purple. 

“There, you should be good.” 

“Thank you Aizawa-Yamada!” 

“No problem Midoriya.” 

Hitoshi waved at Izuku as he walked away. Soon after the boy was out of his sight, he started his trek home. 

When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was that his Pa wasn’t home. So he called out for his dad. “Dad! I need to talk to you.” 

Fluffy black hair popped out from the living room. “I'm here Hitoshi.” 

Hitoshi giggled and that immediately got Shouta’s attention. 

“Hito, are you feeling well?” Hitoshi never acted when he was alone with his dad, as they shared some of the same experiences. 

“I’m feeling, what’s the right word, more  _ alive _ than I have in a long while.”

He walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. 

“So, I’m assuming you found your soulmate.” 

Hitoshi hummed. “I guess, but I still feel kinda empty. Like half full.” 

“Oh.” 

“Dad, something wrong?” Hitoshi tilted his head in his dad’s direction. 

“No, nothing’s wrong, you just have two soulmates then.” 

“I… Oh. I have two soulmates, cool.” He genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. “I like these.” 

“Like what Toshi?” 

“These, feelings. I like them, and I don’t know, but I also like Izuku, a lot.” 

“Ah, young love.” Hitoshi looked up to Shouta.

“Dad, what if someone tries to take Izuku from me?” 

Shouta’s face darkened, and once again, he’s glad that they chose to soundproof their house. “Then you may have to kill, like I had to when I was younger. Too many people wanted Hizashi’s love, but I was the only one that deserved it. So I fought and killed for him. You may have to do the same Toshi, I’m sorry, but that’s the cruel reality.” 

Hitoshi looked deep inside himself to find if he loved Izuku enough that he would kill for him, or just leave it be. In the end he decided that he  _ would _ kill if it ever came to that. “That’s fine with me. They aren’t the people who made me feel this way for them, so if I have to, I wouldn’t mind killing others.” 

“That’s good kiddo.” Shouta kissed Hitoshi on the head and they sat there watching cat videos until Hizashi came back. 


	3. Chapter 0.3 - Meeting Denki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denki is aware. Help "-v-
> 
> Short chapter btw. Sorry.

It was a calm Sunday, Denki was walking around in an arcade when he spotted purple fluff and big green curls. 

Denki recognised that green hair anywhere. “Izuku!” He ran up to the duo and wrapped his arms around Izuku. 

“Ah! Denki-chan! It’s been a while!” Denki just nuzzled Izuku’s neck. 

“It’s been too long Zuzu, we  _ need _ to hang out more.” Denki then looked up at the purple haired kid. “And you need to introduce me to your new friend, usually you’re with Katsuki.” The tall kid stiffened, but Denki paid no mind to it. 

“Oh, this is Aizawa-Yamada Hitoshi. Aizawa-Yamada, this is Kaminari Denki.”

“I told you to call me Hitoshi.” 

“Right, sorry Hitoshi.” 

“It’s fine. Anywho, it’s nice to meet you Kaminari-kun.” 

Denki wasn’t oblivious, and he wasn’t dumb, so it was clear to him that he wasn’t hallucinating when he saw the dark glint in Aizawa-Yamada’s eyes. Yet it didn’t set him off, it drew him in. He wanted to drown in those eyes, but to do that, he had to grasp the chance of friendship first, so he stuck his hand out for the boy to shake. 

“Nice to meet you too! It’s been a long while since Zuzu here has made a friend.” Hitoshi shook Denki’s hand and snorted. 

“I can tell. I met Izuku here when I was walking passed a park. He was pushed and got a broken nose.” 

“That must’ve been an awkward meeting.” 

“You can say that again. You’ll never guess what happened after though.” Hitoshi paused for a second, but that second must have been too long because Denki replied loudy.

“What? You can’t just leave me on that and expect me not to be curious!” Denki had let go of Izuku at this point and was standing beside the boy. 

“His dad called and tried to basically guilt trip him into coming home early.” 

“Hisashi’s doing that again?! Oh my god! I swear he does that everytime Izuku or Katsuki don’t call to say that they’re still out.” 

“Guys, can you not talk like I’m not here?” Izuku’s hair seemed to puff up, and his robe was glowing a slight red. 

“Sorry Zuzu, I just need all the gossip, you know this!” Denki laughed as Izuku puffed up further, but this time his bunny ears popped out without the shorter boy noticing. 

“Izuku, you have ears?” Izuku tilted his head and flopped one of his big rabbit ears.

“Of course, everyone has ears.” Hitoshi snickered and Denki felt a trill of pleasure run through him.

“Not everyone has rabbit ears though.” 

Denki watched as Izuku went from confused bunny to embarrassed cutie. Izuku’s face went strawberry red and his floppy ears wrapped around his head. 

“I hate it when they do this.” 

Hitoshi hugged Izuku possessively and Denki knew he shouldn’t have been jealous, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted the boy more than he knew Izuku would, but at the same time he had only known the boy for a couple minutes. 

Hitoshi released Izuku and gave Denki a hug. It was just as possessive, and when the taller boy stepped back, Denki saw the same glint of need in Hitoshi’s eyes as he had when looking at Izuku.  _ A threeway? _

Weirdly enough, he didn’t care, he kind of wanted it, but he also  _ loved  _ to play hard to get. He smirked at Hitoshi, showing him he was ready to play a game.

Denki wrapped an arm around Izuku’s waist and laughed innocently. “Zuzu, you need to get control of your ears, otherwise someone might just try to take you.” 

“Denki-chan! You can’t talk like that!” Izuku puffed up once again. “It scares me and you know this!” Izuku’s ears fluffed and Hitoshi couldn’t control himself. 

The taller boy stalked closer and hugged the boy around the waist. “You’re so cute Izuku.” 

“Hitoshi!” The boy whined as Denki joined. “Denki-chan! Not you too!” Izuku’s face was strawberry red. 

“Oh Zuzu, you have no idea how cute you are.” Denki nipped Izuku’s neck, where he knew the boy was the most sensitive. 

“Denki!” Izuku cried, he was surrounded by two boys and his best friend bit his neck. He needed out. “Guys, I’m going to go outside for a bit, you two hang out and bond. I’ll be back.” He lightly pushed Hitoshi and was released. Denki refused to let go for a little bit, but he eventually let him go. 

When Izuku was out of sight Denki stared at Hitoshi. Hitoshi, while completely fine, was slightly frightened by the electric boy. “So, you like Zuzu huh?” 

Hitoshi sighed out of relief and minor frustration. “And?” 

“Well, I’ve been his friend for three some-odd years now. You’ve only known him for what? Two weeks? I mean, sure he’s pretty, smart, and perfectly huggable, but man! You catch feelings quick!” 

.

Hitoshi huffed at Kaminari’s question. “Sounds like you got it bad too.” Hitoshi watched as Kaminari went from smug to beat red in two seconds. “So I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“You can’t say anything, okay?” Kami crossed his arms and Hitoshi laughed. 

“To answer your question though, yeah. He’s kind.  _ Really  _ kind.” 

“Anything else to add to your simple story? You gave us both a possessive look, and while I may not know you very well, friends don’t usually look at each other with an obsessed expression.” Kami poked the boy in the chest. Hitoshi put his hands up in the universal sign for surrender.

“You got me!” He grabbed the offending hand and pulled Kami a breath away. His eyes expressed his pure joy and obsession. “But you understand you’re  _ mine, _ right? Both of you.” 

Kaminari gulped. He wasn’t used to being manhandled like this, but he could get used to it. He nodded his head and Hitoshi leaned to the side, biting Kami’s shoulder through the fabric. “Good.” Kami shuddered as Hitoshi purred beside him. 

Hitoshi gently let him go and snickered as Izuku walked back in. 

“Hey guys! Thanks for letting me calm down. I don’t think I could handle anymore teasing without a calm down period!” Izuku scratched the back of his head. “Now, what do you say we go play some games?” 

They both nodded and as Izuku walked ahead of them, Hitoshi looked down at Denki and smirked. Boy did that set of another round of blushing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1067


	4. There's A Discord Now

So Hello! It's me again. I finished the discord server for Plasma_Nova. I'm still working on Queer_All_Year's server, but that will be up soon. 

Anyway

[Here's the Discord Server](https://discord.gg/yepW8y)

The rules are stated. I can and will kick anyone who disobeys the rules. Unless it's #3. That's more of a crack rule. 

Have a great day/night!

Take care y'all.

~Plasma_Nova


End file.
